1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for optimizing shopping techniques. In particular, assisting a user with an electronic shopping list on a mobile computing device optimize their shopping experience by determining product waypoints corresponding to the items contained in the electronic shopping list.
2. Background
Many consumers visit supermarkets and superstores when shopping for products such as groceries, office supplies, and household wares. Typically, these stores can have dozens of aisles and/or sections. Accordingly, traversing these aisles looking for specific products may be a harrowing experience. Situations may arise where a consumer takes a brute force approach to shopping for products, where the consumer crosses the store multiple times to find all the intended products. Consumers may use a digital shopping list in order to better organize and remember their items when preparing to go shopping. The shopping list alone, however, may not be the complete solution to the problem of repeatedly crossing aisles during shopping or visiting the same regions of the stores multiple times.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.